Professor Zoom (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox)
Eobard Thawne, also known as the supervillain Professor Zoom, is the main antagonist in the 2013 animated superhero film, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. History Original Timeline To get Barry's attention, he hires Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Mirror Master and Captain Boomerang to break into the Flash Museum. This alerts the Flash who fights the Rogues but is eventually tied to a wall by a glue-like projectile. While the Rogues gloat about their victory, Thawne speeds into the room and reveals himself to Barry as their employer. He reveals that he plans to destroy the museum, calling it a 'shrine to Flash's ego', as well as a few city blocks close by. The Rogues are taken by surprise as this was not what they agreed on. When Captain Cold asks what Thawne is talking about as they did not bring any bombs, Thawne reveals that he secretly attached bombs to all their belts. Barry tries to reason with Thawne, telling that he does not need to kill thousands of innocents just to kill Barry. Thawne acknowledges that he doesn't need to but chose to do so just to make Barry's last moments more agonizing. To save the city, Barry speeds inside his gel-shackles to liquefy the adhesive just enough to cover Thawne in it as well. Believing that Thawne has to deactivate the bombs to prevent blowing up with them, Barry tells him that he has no other choice. Thawne however accepts that bringing down Barry would mean his own death. It does not come that far as the rest of the Justice League enters the building. With her Lasso of Truth, Wonder Woman tries to force Zoom to reveal how to disarm the devices but Zoom just tells them that it is impossible. The rest of the League then bring the Rogues outside the city to disarm the devices without threatening civilian lives. This leaves Barry alone with Zoom whose bomb eventually is the only one active. Barry manages to deactivate it by smashing it somehow. Zoom is then freed from the adhesive and bought to S.T.A.R. Labs by Superman. Before the two lift off, Zoom remarks how Barry cannot save everyone, at least not those who matter. Flashpoint-Paradox In the alternate universe, Barry, who does not understand what happened, tries to visit Batman. When he finds out that Batman is Thomas Wayne, not Bruce Wayne, he tries to prove that he's Flash. However, his ring does not contain his Flash uniform but the uniform of Zoom. He reveals Zoom's story to Batman before joining up with him. Flash deduces that Thawne must have sped back through time and must thus have altered the history. When Barry attempts to run fast enough to break the Time Barrier, Zoom somehow deliberately stops him from running fast enough by preventing him to harness enough of the Speed Force. While Lois Lane is attacked in London by Amazons of Wonder Woman, Thawne takes out the attackers and saves Lois. Due to his fastness she does not recognize him. Footage of the attack is later sent to Batman who then decides to join the new Justice League to take down Zoom, thereby allowing Barry to restore the original timeline which would mean the survival of his son Bruce. As Thawne expected, Barry and the Justice League then head to London to prevent the war between Wonder Woman and Aquaman. During the final battle in London, Thawne reveals himself to Barry. The two battle throughout the ruined streets of London and Zoom manages to impale Barry's leg with a steel rod. He then proceeds to beat up Barry. While Barry is beaten down, Zoom reveals to him that it wasn't him who was the cause for all this but Barry, who traveled back in time to save his mother. It was Barry who broke time, not Zoom. After gloating over Barry for destroying all, he mocks Barry for not saving JFK or making sure Hitler stayed in Art School but for saving his mother and causing destruction by this act of selfishness. While Barry is forced to see his allies die, Zoom starts beating him up again. He then stops once more, gloating that the so-called hero is responsible for the destruction of the world. Unbeknownst to him, Batman is sneaking up on him. To prevent Thawne from harnessing the force Barry needs to go back in time, Batman shoots Thawne in the head. After his nemesis falls to the ground dead, Barry manages to speed off fast enough to restore time. Gallery ZoomAndRogues.png|Thawne with the Rogues Professor_Zoom_Justice_League_The_Flashpoint_Paradox.jpg ThawneVsBarry.png|Thawne fights Barry ZoomFlashpoint2.png|Zoom gloats over Barry ZoomDead.png|Thawne is killed by Batman Category:DC Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Pure Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Cataclysm Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Flash Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cheater Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighter Category:Strategic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Immortals Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Saboteurs Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Envious Category:Perverts Category:Mentally Ill Category:Action Movie Villains